The overall objective of the Demonstration and Information Dissemination Core (DIDC) is to build bridges across the continuum between basic research, applied research, clinical practice/interventions, and the general population. The specific aims that work in combination to achieve this overall objective include: 1) Translate state of the art research findings into language useful to the practitioner and consumer. 2) Provide formal coursework to students in the health professions. 3) Provide continuing education programs and credit to health professionals. 4) Provide consumer education programs 5) Plan and implement conference programming that will disseminate research findings to practitioners. Research findings that provide the content for dissemination will draw on those obtained from OAIC-sponsored activities but will also draw on the general research literature. The target audiences will consist of students and practitioners in the health professions, as well as older Americans and their families. Four themes will underlie operation of the DIDC. The first theme is the enhancement of efforts to improve the health and independence of minority elderly, with a particular focus upon three groups: African Americans, Mexican Americans, and Vietnamese Americans. The second theme is to extend the score and magnitude of dissemination activities by partnering with existing programs. The third theme is the use of new technologies to make DIDC products more readily accessible by health professionals and a lay audience. The fourth theme is the incorporation of rigorous performance outcome evaluations for all DIDC activities.